The Biggest Jerk Meets Disastrous Girl
by PunkGirl1210
Summary: A girl moves in to Brooklyn,New York and makes nee friends.But an enemy/friend as well.He's hot,he's hispanic lik her,but he's a jerk.Oh,what luck she has!Yet,she later finds out that her disastrous self and his jerk self are destined to be together.


**Heyz!Sorry for not updating on my stories and stuff,but here I am with a new one.I'll try to keep on the stories much better,and make better stories for you guyz!Here I go with this one!**

* * *

**Here I am,now moved into a new house on a new street of a new state of a new life.I guess that didn't even make senses,but oh well,huh.**

**Well,let me introduce Sakura Haruno.I just moved to New York away from my beautiful home and friends in California.I am now living in Broolyn in an old,huge house.I don't even think teenages live on the street,just old people.**

**Anyways,I have long,straight pink hair and green eyes,with light skin.**

**So there I am,even if I don't feel like that right ,I dress like that and more like a rebel than a girl,or _lady _as my mother would hates it that I dress like that,but what can I say?It's in my DNA.**

**Well,enough with me.I just want to hurry to my life and get it over with...**

**

* * *

**

Sakura sighed as she walked into her new room,looking wasn't as bad as she thought.A huge room,with a huge closet,just a few webs here and men filled her room with boxes,she sat on the window sill looking out as she had her earphones to her ears listening to hard rock likes reggeaton,rock,pop,hip-hop,and has always loved rock more.

She ran her hand through her wore her favorite short shorts,and fishnet tights with a black tee and a fishnet elbow-length shirt over hair down,with black converse.

"Sakura,come down here,please!",her mom called from sighed and did as her mom told her walking downstairs.

She had no dad died when she was mother tried to teach her as best to be a lady,but Sakura knew she took after her father's personality,a bit rocker with hip-hop now,she had her rock on,basically.

"Yes?",she asked.

"Go next door and introduce yourself to the neighbors.I'd so love some cake.",her mom said.

"Mom,this isn't don't bake you a cake in New York just because you're new to the neighborhood.",Sakura said.

"Sakura!",her mom gasped.

"Sorry,the **hood**.",Sakura said.

"Sakura,do it.I also want to be a bit more comfortable in the neighborhood and at least knoew somebody.",her mom said.

"Fine,fine.I'll go.",Sakura said and walked away past men with boxes,her music playing.

She walked up to the house next same size,but painted rap music was playing from the window on the second floor,and she could see the slightest of a person in walked up to the door,and knocked on it loudly,putting pause on her waited for a couple minutes,but nobody decided to try knocked on it much hard,when the door flew open.

There stood a guy shirtless showing off a six-pack and strong arms,with baggy jeans and dark,hair was spiked and his eyes black,with light skin.

She stared at him silently,as he narrowed his eyes and leaned on the door frame.

"Vas a dice algo,o no hablas?",he asked in spanish.

"Huh?",she asked.

"You gonna say somethin' or you mute?",he asked,more louder and annoyed.

"Sorry,just got a bit distracted.",she said.

"You spanish?",he asked.

"Yeah."

"What you want?"

"My mom wanted me to come by to introduce ourselves.I'm Sakura,and my mom is Sakuno.",she said as she held out her hand for a looked at it and looked back up at her silently."Ok?",she questioned as she took back her hand.

"Well,welcome to the -bye.",he said and stepped back,shutting the door in her gasped and her eyes narrowed absolutely shocked.

What was his porblem?She did not know at all and she wasn't going to intend to find turned away and walked back playing the music on her ipod on the second floor behind the window played again,and she stopped and looked up to see him putting on a shirt,but he then disappeared from her sight.

"Jerk.",she muttered and walked she walked in,she sighed boredly."Ma,mind if I go walk around to...explore?",she asked.

"Sure,as long as you don't get jacked and raped.",her mom sighed and walked off.

"And she says I should act like a lady..",Sakura walked off and onto the street,wandering off mindlessly as she thought of the guy next door.

How could there be somebody so rude?Well,guess this is New 'll have to be alive to stay alive.

She soon found herself near a basketball court and walked up to the gates,to find boys playing smiled as she watched one trick another and go for the net,dunking boy cheered and shared high-fives with other guys,when his eyes locked on Sakura's.

She froze and stared back,but broke the eye contact soon as she looked sighed as she noticed how tired she was of walking,and went to sit down on one of the sighed and turned off her ipod,putting it away in her pocket.

"So,from around here?"

She looked up to see the basketball was very cute,and you could tell he was hispanic by his brown skin.

"No...just moved here.",she said,looking up to his eyes,and away from his strong looking.

"Name's Kiba.",he said holding out his smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Sakura...at least I got one hand first person I met here slammed the door on my face.",she scratched his head and narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Sounds like one of my friends...His name is-"

"Hey,bitch!",a familiar deep voice looked over tosee her neighbor walking up to eyes went to her and his walk slowed as he narrowed his eyes.

"His name is Sasuke.",he finished with a sigh.

"What's she doing here?",Sasuke asked.

"Saw her and thought I should be since she had bad treatment with the first person she met.",Kiba said narrowing his eyes at Sasuke accusingly.

"Not my fault she don't know better than to actually come to my house to say who she 't know you,don't care.",he said the last part as if it was his motto.

"Well,it's not my fault you're a jerk who can't even be nice enough to give a you had manners,you would have been lucky enough to see that I would come,say hi,and then leave like nothing had happened.",Elena said.

"You know,I'm glad to be a jerk.I can get all the girls I want,and **things** like you wouldn't be attracted to me.",he said.

"Alright,you guys shouldn't start off on a bad 's start over and be friends.",Kiba suggested.

"Say somethin' like that again,and I'ma puke.",Sasuke muttered.

"Oh,do it.",Kiba said,pushing Sasuke towards Sakura.

"Fine,damn bitch!Hi,names Sasuke,welcome to the neighborhood.I'm sorry there ain't another door that I could slam in your face again with.",he stood and gave the best smile she could.

"Hi,my name is Sakura.I am glad to be welcomed.I'm sorry,though,that you don't have a something to protect your leg.",she said walking up to him.

"What?",he stopped smiling and grabbed his shoulders,kneeing him in between his legs,kicking him in the **leg**.He groaned,and slid down to his knees,grasping his smiled and bent down on the same level as him,playing with his hair.

"Wow,what a way to be welcomed to the have somebody bow down to me.I should move more fact-",she stopped smiling and stood up."-I'll work on it right away.",she said and turned to Kiba.

Kiba smiled and sighed.

"Thanks for causing you for any trouble I caused for you,and your little you sometime around.",she said and waved back,and she walked off,throwing a smirk at Sasuke,and walked off,heading back home.

"That girl...is so going to be mine.",Kiba said,smirking as she walked off,and he checked her out.

"Oh,shut the fuck up and get me a damn ice-pack!",Sasuke yelled!Kiba sighed and helped him up.

* * *

Sakura layed down on her bed as night was currently there,and the moon was up and turned on her side and opened her eyes as she thought of Kiba and blushed.

Nice and type for her.

But her thoughts went to Sasuke,and she sighed.

Strangest and most meanest jerk she has ever she did NOT want to have enemies,so maybe it was best for a better start.

Well,guess that'll come tomorrow.

Her eyes closed and she drifted to a sleep,with one of the most wierdest dreams in her life...and it involved Sasuke...


End file.
